Rainbow Country
by RoselynM
Summary: Time to face the facts. This violence-riddled town is no place for gays, yet the Dark Gang have managed to (literally) sparkle through as a group of nothing but. I know. I'm terrible. Please give me a shot *puppy dog eyes*. M for drugs and gangs. Homosexuality. Duh.
1. the Town

**Hey, Malec lovers. I need you to know now that this will not have any TMI characters BUT Alec and Magnus, unless someone requests it or tells me an idea of how to put them in. (I will say almost anything if someone requests it!) First off, no matter who you are, I want you to review. Tell me how I can make this better! Tell me if you want to read more! Tell me if it's not the type of story you want to read! For all I care, tell me what you look like so I can use your description for a different person! I will appreciate it no matter what you say!**

**Secondly, I want to thank Magnus Glitter Bane Alec for supporting me! I only had to tell her that I was writing a story and she automatically told me she was willing to go out of her way to read it! If you like this, I can guarantee you will like her stories, so check her out!**

**Thirdly (I'm starting to question if that's a word) , I don't know what gender Magnus Glitter Bane Alec is and I'm so, so I'm sorry if you're a dude. I can fix it if necessary.**

**Fourthly (yeah, I don't think that's a word), I did not come up with TMI, even though I wish I did. That is all Clare. I own everything here, including the lovely town of Ville de Inutilidad, besides Magnus and Alec.**

**Enjoy, **

**Rose!**

* * *

We have problems; my friends and I.

I am a gay and I hate myself, Kayla is majorly depressed, lesbian, and hates herself, Annabel is a recovering druggie that is also a lesbian who hates herself, Alyssa has a problem with all humans and hates everybody but herself and it just happens that she is a lesbian, Sidney is a Goth lesbian and hates her life itself, Jordan is a in love with Sidney but she won't tell her because Jo hates herself (you know, the _I don't deserve her_ shabang) so is obviously a lesbian, and Magnus is a bright gay that is new in town.

All serious problems, too. See, to get this story I have to go into detail about our town. Sorry. We live in a town called Ville de Inutilidad, which roughly translates to City of Uselessness. Seriously. You can't make this stuff up. It is right on the Rio Grande, but not near any towns. The only food is cheap Italian, cheap Mexican, or cheap McDonald's, and the people are almost all illegal immigrants, most of which have threatened to kill someone at least once. We have the highest murder rate in Texas, as well as the highest amount of corrupt cops. No one really gets robbed because no one has enough items to rob. There are literally only 50ish 'homes' around here, all of which aren't homes. Half of them don't even have doors. Also, we don't have cliques.

We have gangs, more than most towns should, which I also need to get into for you to understand. All of the gangs have rivals and all of them state their territory. Sometimes a gang will end up merging with another gang, and sometimes a gang will threaten to kill everyone in a different gang. But only for good reasons. In a normal town, I would be in the 'weirdo' clique. Instead, I'm in the Black Gang. Our symbols are the unique ones. The guys wear black trench coat-like things, and the girls wear these hand-made lacy black blazers, and all of us have words wrapping around our middle finger, describing our troubles. We accept anyone and everyone, as long as they will get a tattoo. We don't have a rival. We don't kill. We don't break in anywhere. We don't smoke anything. We are just a group getting over our troubles as one.

Now that you know about our "normal" little problems, our "safe" little town, and our "fun" little gangs, I think you can understand better. This town is no place for rainbows.


	2. the Characters

**I am so glad at least one person responded to my story in any way, (Thank you Magnus Glitter Bane Alec! I love you!) though I would have preferred more reviews (It doesn't matter how many I got-I will always want more. **

**First off, I have found a way to add a few of the characters to the mix. Maybe put them in the gangs. Like Jace could be with the Jock Gang (obviously that is not the name) and Izzy can be with the Popular Gang. IDK. It's up to you guys. Maybe I will make them family... Who knows? It all depends on what you say... So you should review... Right now... Hurry up.**

**Second, I don't know if you picked up on this, but I want you to review. Right now. Pretty please with a Malec on top!**

**Third, did anyone find out if "thirdly" is a word? That is driving me NUTS!**

**Fourth, if you review I will mention you. So... Review now... I'm kidding (no I'm not). I just wanted to tell you that Magnus hasn't actually joined the gang yet, he was just mentioned in the last chapter so no one would be all like "they should be in opposing gangs! IEEE!" and stuff. They have to be in the same gang. I just don't want to do that; it's not my style. I would read one like that, but I can't write it.**

**Fifth, I did not come up with TMI... Sorry to disappoint you. I DO however own everything but Magnus and Alec. And Pop-Tarts. And Texas, obviously.**

**Sixth, ENJOY! This is mostly just a way for you to imagine the characters. The plot still hasn't started. And then review...**

* * *

**_ Attention: You do not need to read this. It is basically just describing the characters. The plot won't get started until chapter 3!_**

"Hey, Alec! We ran out of Pop Tarts! Would you mind picking a box up?" Jo yelled from upstairs. That's right. Upstairs. We live in one of the BIG houses.

"If you go to the store, we're also out of plates." Kayla muttered, as quiet as always. She was laying on the couch, staring at the remote to the fan lifelessly. Sidney was next to her, painting her nails black again. I let my eyes wander over my band of misfits.

Kayla had dull blonde hair that had lost its shine and pale skin. Her eyes were hollow back and she was a little skinny. On one side of her was Anna, who looked even worse.

Anna had dark circles under her eyes and her light brown hair was matted in the back. I knew without looking that her deep grey eyes were even darker than Kayla's and even more lifeless. Anna had eggshell thin skin and showed her veins like a cheap shower curtain. She was shaking slightly, but she didn't move or try to stop.

Alyssa was sitting on the table in there, ranting about something that no one but Sidney was listening to. Ali had thick, curly, brown hair that sort of fizzed out. It was no secret that she had siblings, but she still had absolutely unique looks. Her eyes were green with gold flakes, her lips were a warm reddish color, yet she had caramel skin. Her eyes where slightly slanted only a little, upwards, yet with the straight nose and full lips, the rest of her features looked European. She was really pretty, everyone knew that. Everyone was in love with her. She hates everyone but us. She admits to only us, the Dark gang, that she is a lesbian. If you ask anyone else, she's asexual. Everyone is beneath her and she flaunts that effortlessly. We still love her. Sometimes.

Sidney was perched at Kayla's head, waiting for her nails to dry. Sidney is not the prettiest, but she is the most noticeable. She wears crop tops, SHORT shorts and combat boots every day. Her hair is a blue-black and stretched past her waist. She is average weight, but super tall. Almost my height. She has a healthy tan and grey-green eyes. But what catches your attention most are the tattoos. She has henna-colored markings swirling up and down her arms that almost look like they're moving. The dolphins and turtles look like they are swimming and the birds look like they are flying. Her tattoos are real artwork. Obviously, she is in love with her negative, Jo.

Jordan is an even taller girl with blonde hair in a bob cut and plain skin. She has pointed features and hazel eyes. She doesn't wear make-up or nail polish and usually wears lumber-jack looking shirts with knee-length high-waisted shorts. She is lightly muscled and super skinny. Even though she doesn't say it, we all know she is head over heels for Sidney.

I realized then how lost in my thoughts I was. Everyone is blurting out things we need and I have just been looking at my friends the time, in my own world.

"Hey, you guys just come along. There is no way I can remember all that." I passed of my vacancy for confusion and motioned out the empty doorway. In under a minute, we were standing in front of the mini-market, all dressed in our unique outfits and matching black jackets. We just had no idea how much would change because of one store trip.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it was boring. I warned you that you didn't have to read it. I just started writing it and I realized how terrible it was turning out, so I changed it so that the big bang doesn't happen until next chapter. By the way, Magnus IS the big bang. You should have guessed that. I wasn't trying to be subtle.**


	3. Hot as Hell

**First off, welcome Magnus Bane! Through the twists and turns in my life, he has always been in my life, brightening my world with sparkles and love. I think he deserves a shout out there.**

**Second, I would like to thank Iceyanjel, phantom of the claw, soul eater fan and mangaanima, and ****Magnus Glitter Bane Alec for following. Check them out.**

**Third, I would like to thank soul eater fan and mangaanima  and Magnus Glitter Bane for reviewing. According to fanfiction, another person did, too. It just wont let me see who.**

_**Fourth, I would like to thank Magnus Glitter Bane Alec for being too FREAKING FANTASMICABULOUS to describe! Check out as stories! They are so amazing that is will blow your mind! Thank you for mentioning me in your story! Magnus Glitter Band Alec is so important that this point gets ITALICS!**_

**Fifth, I would like to thank Pringles BBQ Flavored Chips. They provided all the inspiration I need and then some. And they made me feel full after I burnt my dinner.**

**Sixth, REVIEW PLEAAASEEE! I posted this AS SOON AS I COULD! Maybe next time I should wait a full week!**

**I did not make TMI. I own everything but Alec, Magnus, Jace, Izzy, and Texas.**

* * *

Even with the most snobbish person alive, a drug addict, a sexy Goth, a lumberjack, a depressed lesbian, and me with all of my hilarious sarcastic remarks, we managed to have fun shopping.

We argued which brand of toilet paper is the best, going with bargain in the end; what sport drink is the best, though we found they were all expensive and just didn't get anything; and debating what we actually need and what was left in Jo's room. Anything Kayla said was word, since she didn't say much; everything Alyssa said was ignored because I can't remember a time she wasn't talking. All of us were happy when we started walking home, passing through a town full of people asleep on their front porches. It was just getting dark and most of the gangs where out, running through different houses and yipping like dogs. We all walked together, not talking but still communicating, if that makes any sense. We had all been through life together. Annabel had been kicked out and moved in with me. Kylie was part of the Pop Gang, which wasn't much of a gang. When she was kicked out, she moved in to my house. Jo and Alyssa were best friends who ran away and found me. I grew up with Sidney and when her landlord kicked her out, she came to me. After all of this, we don't need words. These are my best friends and I was more than their leader, I thought to myself. We are family. A very gay family.

So, when we walked, we walked as one, straight through town, then the trashed up 'burbs, all the way to our two-story, five bedroom, two bathroom home with ivy crawling up the chipped siding on the other side of the small city. Straight through the big iron front gate with our flag on it, straight through the twisting vines that riddled my front porch, tripping us at every step, straight towards the gap where the door used to be.

And Alyssa ran ahead. Straight into the arms of a tall, sparkly, black-haired, yellow-green eyed, handsome stranger. Whom happens to be hot as hell.

* * *

**Ohhhh! A cliffy! I'm sorry you didn't actually get to meet Magnus you won't actually get to REALLY hear what he is saying until chapter 5! He WILL be appearing in the next chapter, so don't hate me! The opportunity for a cliff hanger was too much to deny! If you want any clarifications or if you have a brain, review! (And yes, I know I use passive voice alot. Just deal with it.)**


	4. Character List

**Character List (In order of joining)**

* * *

**Alexander Lightwood** is the founder of the Dark Gang. He has blackish brownish hair and blue eyes.

**Alyssa Bane** was the first to join. She has brownish fuzzy hair and caramel skin with Magnus's eyes.

**Jordan Cove** joined with Alyssa. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes and average skin.

**Sidney Joan **was the third to join. She has back-blue hair and tan skin with grey-green eyes.

**Kayla Waters** was the fourth to join. She has dirty blonde hair and pale skin with black eyes.

**Annabel Misty **was the fifth to join. She has light brown hair, grey eyes, and is super pale.

**Magnus Bane** is the last to join. He has black and green hair with gold-green eyes. He has caramel skin.

* * *

**Now that you know the characters I'm hoping the plot is easier to understand.**


	5. Jodie and Lisa

**Oh my god, thank you for the love!**

** First off, check out Magnus Glitter Bane Alec and you will thoroughly have your mind blown!**

**Second, PM me if you want. I swear to god I am a friendly person and I won't judge you! (Unless you use bad grammar. Then stay out of my life)**

**Third, I know you guys were wanting to meet Magnus right away, but I was hoping more people would follow with a cliff hanger. You don't really get to meet him here either, but he's there. If you asked nicely, I can get the part where you meet him sooner. If someone begged me to, I usually have the next chapter already written, so...**

**Fourth, I love you. I know that you are reading this and that is enough.**

**Fifth, review. It really keeps me motivated.**

**Sixth, I don't own TMI nor will I ever. I wish I did. This city is made up, and there are characters from both my imagination and the book. Jordan is my imagination. I just couldn't come up with another name.**

**Seventh, give me names and appearances! I need some gang member descriptions! I also need FAKE gang names! Come on, help spread your visions and I will give you credit!**

**Eighth, if you love deep stories, you should read ****Saving Alec ****By AdventKisa-x. It is the most beautiful story I have ever read. Seriously, read it. It is under my favorites.**

**Ninth, thank you Livthereader for your suggestions. This one is over 1000 words, like you asked! Thank you for the love, enjoy!**

**Tenth, there are technical difficulties and life in general keeping me in the way of posting on weekdays. This is one of the exceptions ;) Just for you guys!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Jo Flashback ****(I know you already hate me, but this is a plot thing) **

**2 years ago**

"Happy birthday, dear JordandandLisa, happy birthday to you!" everyone rushed in one breath and then cheered as we blew out my candles, clapping and making jokes about how my hair will get in the cake. My long, feathery blonde hair was tucked in my shirt, since leaning over and having hair that usually goes to your waist is no fun. My brother was laughing like it hurt not to, gasping and clutching his sides. My hair was a common joke, everyone saying it was the only thing that kept me from being a guy. As the homophobic my and Lisa's parents are, they always mentioned that it wasn't the ONLY thing. Lisa's whole family was there celebrating with mine. Magnus, Lisa's brother, and Gabe, my brother, were joking around together while our parents smiled tightly and clinked glasses of wine. Lisa and I spent the whole day on how fun it is be to be 16, since we had the same birthday. We were having the best day of our lives. And then Lisa needed a moment with Magnus. Everyone stayed downstairs with me and we got the gifts out to be opened. That's when I heard it. That loud grinding noise Lisa makes with her teeth before she says embarrassing stuff out loud, but followed by a clicking noise, the one she always makes when she's angry and is about to start yelling. I don't know why I knew what she was about to yell, but I did. I knew she was about to yell at Magnus that she was gay. I heard it start:

"Magnus! Will you stay out of my life! Not everyone needs to know! I will tell them when I move out! Why do you care is I'm le"

As the best friend I was, I blurt out as loud as I could the most embarrassing truth about me. "I'M GAY!" I shouted, feeling the room go silent. My plan was genius and perfect. My family would kick me out, but not Lisa. Lisa would be fine. But I miscalculated. A tiny flaw in my plan. You can still here Lisa say,

"esbian!" and I waited, numb. I blink, Lisa is down next to me, crying. I blink again. Lisa is being hauled out the door and being screamed at. I blink again. Magnus is apologizing from next door, and even I can here it. I blink again. I'm in my room, alone. I blink one last time. And my parents are telling me about a camp I'm going to. One to cure being gay.

* * *

I woke up to a hand cupping my mouth. I wasn't dumb enough to scream. I just watched as a dark shape fell on the bed next to me. One with curly hair and green eyes.

I sit up next to my best friend and hold her, feeling her cry. "I'm running away." She whispered. She was broken glass. I knew if I used the wrong approach I would get hurt, but if I examined the situation, I could pick her up without a cut.

"Where?" I asked, keeping my voice as low as possible.

"This place in Texas. I don't have a choice. This is goodbye forever." I noticed the bag on my balcony, ready to be thrown down.

"Wait!" I bounced up, backing towards the balcony and blocking the doors. "You can't leave me! I'm going to campto _cure_ being gay! I need you!" I yelled, not caring about the thin walls. "I'll go with you! Just let me tell Gabe!" I begged loudly, my face already covered in tears.

She nods.

I was already grabbing a bag from my closet and loading it with everything in my dresser, which was only underwear, bras, and shorts. I cant live in a world with no Lisa and Jodie. I cant! Lisa is putting my keys and purse into another bag, knowing better than to argue and thinking ahead instead. I feel my feet hit the ground only two times and I'm at Gabe's room, writing a badly written note of goodbye and putting it on his dresser before I even realize he is up. He is stuffing my bag, crying while he does it, with his shirts and pictures of us from his dresser. He knows that this is best and goodbye. He zips my bag while I watch, just standing there. Gently, he puts it on my shoulder and hands me a wad of cash from nowhere. We hug and cry for less that 15 seconds. And then I am in my room, not even aware of how I am getting anywhere.

And my parents are there, but no Lisa. My bag with my purse and stuff is gone as well as Lisa's bag and the balcony door is open. I throw my stuff out the window before my parents see it coming. Mom grabs my hand and everything explodes.

I am doing this, I think wearily, I am leaving. My heart is heavy as I pull away, not hard enough to hurt anyone. I hear them crying my name "Jodie, please don't go!" they are yelling and begging at the same time. they know I can get to the balcony before them, so all they can do is watch. All they can do is see me as I reach onto the table by the huge French doors, picking up a pair of scissors and dragging it across my hair.

"I'm not Jodie anymore." And I dash through the doors and over the railing.

* * *

Its two days later when we climbed up the uneven sidewalk to the giant gate with the gay flag on it, with little writing that said, "The Dark Gang" on it. Obvious irony. We pushed it open and didn't look up until we ran into the one and only owner of the house.

"Hi, Alec. I am Jo, and this is Aly. We want to join your gang."

* * *

**Remember to read Saving Alec and to send me a description! I know this is sloppy, but I wrote it close to midnight and, considering I was half asleep, I don't think this is that bad. And, again, I'm sorry for those of you suffering from Magnus withdrawal.**


	6. How I Apologize

**Yeah, well this is two short chapters joined to make one. I could barely get this chapter to 1000 words, it was so difficult to write. I knew what I wanted to happen, I just didn't know how you guys would want to read it. And I'm sorry that you don't get to know what Alec thinks about Magnus until next chapter. I just wanted to explain how he got there and found them and I added some fluff while I was at it. See, I originally wrote this thinking I would make it a book, but instead I replaced Caleb with Alec and Jackson with Magnus. That's why their personalities are a little off. I tried to fix as much as possible to make this more lovable. And I found another way to put Izzy, Max, and Jace in, but you guys don't get to know how until later.**

**I don't have time for acknowledgements now. Maybe I'll put them in later.**

**I didn't make TMI. Yadayada. I own everyone in here, though. Besides Alec and Magnus.**

**J****o POV**

**Flashback 1 year**

I know I'm dreaming, but I see my one and only Gabe. My dearest brother is standing in my room, watching me wake up.

"Hi, Jodie." Gabe walks close enough that I can smell his scent of Old Spice that I had grown familiar too, even though he wasn't near me anymore, and sits on my bed. He wraps his arms around me, breathing in my ear. "You are so much taller. Almost as tall as me." He laughs lightly. I don't speak; I don't feel the need to. We hug it out, ignoring the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I feel tears rise in my eyes.

"Aly and I are all alone." I told him randomly. "I wish you were here." He smiled and pulled back.

"Change is coming, honey. I will always be here. Just watch and see. Good is coming for you. It doesn't matter that I'm gone. I'm still here, watching over you. His golden hair fell into his face when he looked at me. "I swear under god's name that you will be in feel love again."

"But Aly hates me now and Alec doesn't care! We are all on our own and now..." He smiles at me, setting me off-course. His warm gold eyes burn through mine. "What do you mean by gone?" I asked wearily. "And watching over me?" I stand up, demanding answers. "Are you dead?" I whisper, feeling my heart break a little.

"Not dead. Just away." He grabs my hand. "But that's not important. I am sending in the big guns." he winks, "A girl I met a while back. Lesbian. Beautiful. Perfect for you."

I stare, refusing to get past 'away'. What the hell does that mean!?

"She'll be here soon. I love you kitten. And just apologize to Aly. You'll figure it out." I stands up, too and drops my hand.

"Bye Jodie. Jo."

"Bye Gabe." I whisper, falling back onto the bed. "Love you."

"Always." And then the doorbell woke me up.

* * *

I was flying through my stuff, trying to find clothes that fit, and came across a bag with only Gabe's old shirts. I buttoned up a faded, red plaid shirt and slipped on a pair of shorts, running down to the door and flinging it open. Alec is coming down the stairs, not smiling and still in his pajamas.

"Hi." A calm voice murmurs. "I am Sidney. I would like to join the Dark Gang."

* * *

**Jo POV**

**2 days ago**

I was remembering that night when I came across the solution to my problems, even the year-old ones. That one phone number that I had called so many times that it was the only one I memorized. The reason Aly hates me, even though I've apologized, is because I've always taken Magnus's side on the night we got kicked out. I don't understand why it never occurred to me, but better late than never.

I dialed the familiar number. I let it ring. And ring. And ring. And redial. And ring. And ring. And on and on until, finally, an irritated voice came to the phone.

"WHAT?" a smooth voice shouted, making the phone vibrate.

"Hi, is this Magnus?" I whispered, aware that it made my voice so low that it could be a guy's.

"Yeah! What!?" He repeated. I glanced at the clock. Almost midnight.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know how late it was." I heard him huff on his end.

"Who is this?" He asked, sounding defeated.

"Please don't react. This is Jo." I paused, waiting for the onslaught.

"Who?" I laughed, a little hysterically, gazing where the door used to be. Now that is a funny story, which you can blame Anna for.

"Jodie." I giggled, even though the situation was anything but funny. I couldn't hear his response, even though I could hear everything on his line. His heart was hammering.

"How do I know!?" He shouted "Last time someone called me, she said she was Lisa and she got me to tell her I was gay! Guess where that got me!" He was screaming. "It turned out to be my parents and I ended up kicked out! How can I trust you!?" I heard him slam his fist against something in a fit of anger, but I could still hear the pain in his voice.

"You can't. I am Jodie. Alyssa is here. We live in the bad part of town in a bad town and we're in a gang." I heard him growl at the thought of his little sister in a gang. "A gang with only gay people in it." I could practically hear him think, 'never mind'.

"Please let me see her again! Send her here! I know she hates me, but I miss her so, so much." He whispered. I shook my head into the phone.

"I have a different idea. Can you get a ride to Texas?"

* * *

**So, how are you liking Magnus so far? I know he seems a little mean, but it is reasonable. I mean, what would you do if someone repeatedly called you at midnight! And what do you think about Magnus being kicked out and stuff? Please review! Also, I'm thinking I may need a beta, but I have no clue how that works. I was reading chapter 3 and the lack of grammar made me die inside, so if there are any grammar freaks who like this story or have ideas for it, PM me and maybe you can actually help write it! And AGAIN, send me random descriptions! I seriously need them to continue!**

**Kisses,**

**Rose**

**PS. I have XO by Rihanna stuck in my head, so if I said anything about XOXO, that's why.**


	7. Magnus Bane

**First off, I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS! Not a single description! Be ashamed! ASHAMED! **

**Second, I am so f-ing sick now that I can't stand up without falling on my face, so sorry for any errors. Please point them out! Oh, and can someone bring me some gummy bears... PWEASE! (That was not a mistake)**

**Third, I have no clue how long it took me to post. It might have been a week, it might have been a few days... Honestly, I couldn't even tell you my name now. If it took a while, sorry. If not... Yeah.**

**Fourth, you should know by now that I own the city and all of the characters that aren't in TMI. Duh.**

**Fifth, I'm sorry. I might want to repost this chapter later, since I can't handle stress now, so I'm sure its terrible. I am so freaking sick that I can't finish this sentence right because I forgot where I was going with it...**

**Sixth, MAGNUS BITCHES!**

**Ohhhhh the world is spinning...**

* * *

Oh my god, this man was handsome. He was impossibly tall, with the bright eyes that he shared with Aly. He was shimmering with light sparkles and sweat and before my eyes, he seemed to be changing.

His eyes were morphing from gold to green, but the real point was his face. It was so open, expressing each emotion he felt as they passed. I watched his eyebrows twitch with worry, a saddening pain, hope and a final relaxation when he hugged Aly. His curved lips where lightly parted; he was breathing loud enough to hear, but not loud enough to pant. I got caught at the base of his neck, where a lone bead of sweat fell slowly onto his fitted green crew neck shirt. There were patterns of shadows on his skin that looked oh-so traceable. Oh-so everything is a great way to describe him. Oh-so sexy. Oh-so calm. Oh-so perfect. Oh-so kissable. His head rested on his sister's, but his face tilted towards me.

That would be when I realized I was being stared at. All eyes were on me, waiting for a reaction. Oh, shit. "Um... I...Um... Aly? Who is your...eh...guest?" I managed to sputter out, trying to contain my blushing.

"Ooh! Somebody's got his gay panties in a twist!" Sidney giggled from the front of the group, causing my face to practically catch on fire.

"That's Magnus." A small voice came from a tall girl behind Sidney. Jo wasn't grinning like normal, but her eyes screamed hopeful. "That's Aly's brother. He got kicked out." She whispered, setting her hand on Sidney's shoulder. Kayla and Anna were just looking confused.

"Is said Magnus staying? I don't think we got enough groceries if he is." Kayla blurted out, her confidence wavering with her voice. I know this wasn't the desired effect, but at that, everyone burst out laughing, including me. We are so messed up...

* * *

Jo had just finished explaining the situation and everyone wandered off, but I couldn't really listen. Not while that beautiful man was staring at me. He grinned as he retold his traumatic past, how he got tricked into admitting he was gay and on and on and _those lips! _Listening was just impossible when the words came from him. In the end, it just came down to he needed a place to stay and he wanted to be with his sister. He looked at me as if expecting me to kick him out. I smiled and welcomed him to the gang, though I may have said the words in the wrong order. _Oh those eyes..._ I was mind-drooling. But how could I not? This man was so... HOT! So...

"Have you been listening?" Sidney clucked her tongue irritably when I shook my head no, skipping my normal sarcastic comment. "How will sleeping work? We have five bedrooms and seven of us!" She started making a list out loud of all the rooms. There were two twin beds and they were both taken by Kayla and Anna. Everyone else had their own full-sized. Except me. I had a king.

"I can just sleep on the couch." I volunteered.

"DO YOU NOT HAVE EARS!?" She shouted, right in my ear. "THE COUCH IS BROKEN!" Her face was pink with anger, but she was smothering a smile.

"Oh... Did Anna...?" I started asking, but didn't finish. I already knew the answer. Every once in a while, Anna freaks out, usually ending in stuff breaking, such as doors. Sidney nodded without any emotion. "Okay, you know what? We'll figure it out when the time comes." I shrugged and started heading out of the kitchen. Sidney fell into step next to me, rolling her eyes like a champ. We walked into the living room without talking and I realized *gasp* everyone was in bed. I guess it was 11. Oh.

* * *

I was sitting on my giant bed, reading some nerdy book about Victorian-era super-natural heroes that killed demons when there was a timid knock at the door. "Come in?" I shouted quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Hey." Magnus said, a light blush on his cheeks. My eyes wandered without my permission, down his perfect caramel chest that ended into a towel that wrapped around his waist. "Mind if I borrow some clothes? I don't really want to borrow Jo's and she is the only other person my size..." My eyes snapped back up to meet his.

"Oh? Well be glad you came to me. Jo doesn't wear pants to bed. But I'm sure you'd look smashing in her night-gown." I grinned, earning a shy smile from him.

"You wish. I WOULD, in fact, pull off a _night-shirt." _He smirked lightly, but his posture still screamed 'tension'. I stood up and grabbed him a pair of plain boxers and threw them at him.

"Just get dressed and go to bed. We'll take you shopping tomorrow." I turned towards my bookshelf, giving him an opportunity to leave, and put my book up. I waited to hear the click of the door, but found myself shocked. He was sitting on my bed with my boxers on and a smile on his face.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you for a while?" He asked. "I should get to know my gang leader, shouldn't I?" His smile grew.

"What do you want to know?" I responded, plopping down next to him.

"Favorite color?" He quirked his eye-brow, starting an hour-long trivia that didn't end until we fell asleep, my head falling on his chest.


	8. Happy Labor Day Dream!

**I wasn't going to post, but I decided to end the summer with some Malec fluff. Oh, and aren't you so glad you got to meet Magnus! He was dying to meet you too. XD I sound delusional.**

**Oh, and if you didn't know this, I posted a chapter yesterday, too. Just if you skipped that.**

**Just remember that I wrote this on the spot the very MOMENT I woke up. I haven't even had breakfast yet!**

**Review!**

**By the way, thank Livthereader for this! When she said my last chapter was "OMG s'cute!" it really inspired me to get even cuter. And check out Love Lost, Love Gained, which is under my favorites. Sometimes the characters are completely looking over something and it makes me want to murder, but the story is still amazing and I love it so much! Pretty please with a malec fluff on top check her out and tell her I sent you!**

* * *

**Magnus POV**

All I remember is falling asleep, his head on my chest. His beautiful eyelashes flickered like an old TV. His lips were slightly carved and his breathing was steady. I know this sounds creepy, but I would have been able to watch him sleep all night long. I remember the way he stared at my chest when I came in, though he was trying not to. I know the way he feels. I just don't know if he feels them towards _me. _As in, my personality. We totally clash in every way, according to the trivia of last night, but I couldn't help but wonder. Just wonder. He likes black. I like blue. He likes sports. I like movies. He is hot. I'm just meh. I know I can't live up to his standards.

His beautiful face nudges against my neck again and he throws his arm around me. _He is too beautiful_, I think to myself as I push his hair out of his face. I kiss his forehead and close my eyes, not letting go of my Alec for tonight. I don't want to let him go for the rest of my life. My beautiful Alec.

* * *

**Magnus Dream World**

There is Alec, dreaming in my arms and snuggling into my chest. The whole gang is running around in the halls, dragging things around surrounded by bell noises. The house smells like ginger bread and candy canes, with the undertone of other spices. I smile as Sidney peeks her head in, pointing at Alec. I grin and nudge him.

"Merry Christmas, sleepy-head." I whisper in his ear, getting nothing more than a grunt in response. I laugh at Sidney, who is rolling her eyes and walking away. It takes threats, reminders, some quick kisses, and eventually bribery to get him to stand up and get ready. We move as if synchronized. We have different drawers with pants In them, but we have one shirt closet. I pull a cute Christmas sweater over his head and he gently pulls a similar one on me. He kisses my cheek and then my lips in an oh-so caring way. Hand-in-hand, we walk to the living room where a giant tree is. In about two hours, everyone has opened assorted gifts and everyone looks happy and healthy. Anna has color in her face and her hair is in a braid down her back. Her eyes are bright and shimmering and she has her arm around Kayla. Kayla has blonde hair and pink lips and a huge blush set off by Anna. Sidney and Jo are sitting together, happy. Aly is bringing out cookies. Everyone is happy. Smiling. Especially me, because I have Alec. And I have him forever when I pull out a ring and get on one knee, right under the glittering lights. Forever if he says yes.

* * *

**I have to remind you this is a dream. Its my way of saying Magnus has set his goal to be with Alec since it was practically love at first sight. Maybe this WILL happen, but maybe not. You'll have to wait until Christmas time to find out. **

**By the way, you better watch out, you better not cry, better not pout I'm telling you why.**_** Because Isabelle is COMING to TOWN!**_


	9. For a Moment There

**First off, there isn't much action this chapter. I mean, a lot happens, but they don't even leave the bedroom the chapter. Oh, don't be dirty minded.**

**Secondly, Merie wrote the first half, so its all fluffy and adorable. And then I started writing so it looks like they don't have crushes anymore. I mean, until the last sentences. I made it pretty clear who Mags has a crush on there...**

**Thirdly, you know the drill. I didn't write TMI and anyone who thinks so... I have some talking dogs to sell you.**

**Fourthly, Yeah. I know I said Isabelle is coming to town and I love that beautiful stranger that acknowledged that. Yes, guest, that was to the tune of Santa Clause is Coming to Town. Get it? Cuz it was a Christmas chapter... Also, I got a lot of reviews and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I have gotten a totally of 28 reviews and they mean so much to me!**

**Fifthly, REVIEW, MY LOVELIES, REVIEW!**

I woke up to the most beautiful face in the world. His hair was falling into his face, all green and black, in his sleep. Though I had fallen asleep with my head on his chest, when I woke up he was holding onto me tightly, giving me a sense of comfort. I was on my back and he was lying against me, his legs tangled with mine and his face on my chest right under my neck. His arms wrapped around my waist as if clinging to a life line. I clung right back, not really planning on letting go. In my half-asleep state, I didn't really notice the door opening.

A sudden flash of white filled the room, waking both me and Magnus up. "Whaaa?" He asked, slurring slightly.

"Sidney!" I shout, trying to get up.

"I ship this so hard!" She squealed, pulling the picture out of the slot in the camera while running down the hall loudly, slamming down the steps. I felt Magnus laugh against my chest, a low vibration.

"She's got spunk," Magnus grinned, stretching and getting up, "you've got to admit that." He stood at the edge of the bed, smiling at me. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow? Maybe I should go shopping today." He is talking like nothing happened, not that it surprised me, exactly. He is so beautiful, I'm sure he has woken up in a stranger's bed at least once before. I just didn't want to imagine that. I wanted to imagine him as mine. I feel my self blushing and I try to distract myself.

"There's a Wal-Mart here, but we should go to the mall and make a group outing of it." I try to smile politely, but I'm sure my grin is as lop-sided as my thoughts were. "I must warn you. It's a looong bus ride."

"Hey." He says and I can practically see the light bulb floating above his head. "If we can find a ride, can we go to McAllen?" He asked, his voice hopeful. I pondered it for a second.

"We can take the bus there, I guess. It will just take a long, long time." I reasoned. "But, why there?" I tilted my head at him. If we had a car it would take about two hours now that I think about it. Its kind of far, but the highway runs right through it. In our town, we don't need a car, but now I wished I had one. The bus will take forever.

"When I got kicked out, I went straight to that town, this was about a month or two ago, and some couple took me in, even when they knew I was gay. The girl had a brother who was gay and she always felt guilty because he got kicked out and she didn't say anything." He smiled fondly. "That's why she left. They were about our age. I'd guess she was 16 and he'd probably be 17 or 18." He looked up at the beige ceiling as if trying to see past it. "If I ever have kids I want to name them after that couple. They really helped me get my life together." He looked at me and waited for a reaction. I paused to think of anything to say, but my mind was at blank. I couldn't leave him hanging, so I smiled.

"What were their names?" I asked politely, but I really did care. Anyone who helped Magnus helped me. I guess I should explain that sudden emotion, since I knew Magnus for under 24 hours. When I dreamt with him in my arms, it was the happiest I've ever been. I know I have abandonment issues, ever since my sister watched me get thrown out of my house and not say a word, but I think I can fully trust Magnus. He isn't Isabelle. He won't just let me go. For a second I pause, thinking about what he said. The girl had left because she felt guilty for the exact thing Izzy did. The difference is Izzy probably doesn't care. We never where THAT close, but it felt good to imagine what life would be like if she DID run away for me. I knew she didn't and wouldn't run, though. I am just thinking. I saw her walk off (upstairs) before I could, on that horrible day my dad kicked me to the curb. Just the second I managed to zone back on Magnus, the words he would say would bounce around in my head, trying to mind their way back out, until I get it with a bolt of lighting.

"His name was Simon Lewis, and he was dating Isabelle Lightwood." You know how in movies, they have that moment where everything is blurred but the main character, and everything in moving in the back-round, but you can't see what and its going in slow motion? I felt that. I felt the Earth move and I heard my heart. There was no way it could be Izzy. She wouldn't care that I had gotten the boot. It made no sense, and yet my heart filled with warmth while my brain filled with confusion.

"Izzy?" I asked, looking into Magnus's eyes as if they held the answers. Green and gold were all I could see as I rushed towards him, the sheets crinkling around me, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Right there, my lips on his neck, I burst into tears. He held me back with no need for explanation. No need but the need to make me feel better. He hugged me and fell onto the bed with me, clinging me as close as possible as if he needed me, too.

_I wish_, I though to myself, _he needed me here as much as I need him right now_.

_I wish, _Magnus thought to himself, _he loved me as much as I love him right now._


	10. Sweet Dreams!

**Hey. This is Merie this time, since Rose doesn't have time to write right now. My parents are on vacation so I am staying at her house (I know a lot of people like it, but I hate being home alone) and Kat is totally swamping her with things to do. I HAVE written in this story before, just usually its little bits and pieces.**

** I know you were looking forward to Izzy, but I'm kind of uninspired right now. I can't do the whole plot thing on days like today. I had a two-hour long meeting for school and then had to walk home, uphill, for two miles in hot weather and long pants carrying a heavy backpack. Well, I'm not here to write about my life problems, I'm here for the Malec lovers. **

**I decided to do Alec's dream, since Rose did Magnus's and I don't want the pressure of being the one write a chapter crucial to the plot. Well, here ja go!**

* * *

Magnus was sitting next to me, a smile carved into his face as he pulled me closer. We were both on a plaid red blanket with the light fall air swirling around us.

"Hey, honey. Are you okay? You seem distracted." He asked, concern clear on his face. I leaned forwards so our lips touched and kissed him softly.

"I am fine. I'm just thinking." My head falls onto his shoulder as we look down the leafy hill that makes the rest of the world seem far away. Magnus was the best thing that ever happened to me, with his smile and his constant care. When we fight, we always make up. We admit that we were wrong and kiss. We have done everything together and said everything to each other, except one thing. I love you. I love him and he loves me, but we have never said it to each other.

I know why, too. I am afraid. I am afraid at how fast we fell in love. I am afraid of what would happen if he left me. I am afraid that I will say the wrong thing and scare him off. I am afraid that one of us will hesitate. But I know I love him. As if he could read my thoughts, he pulls me closer, so that I am sitting on his lap, our legs tangling together. My hands are held by his as we watch the sun go down. I really love him

"What are you thinking about?" He finally responds, his breath tickling my ear.

"You," I answer honestly, "and me." I look into his eyes, scared of what I will see. His phone is playing soft music that seems so, so slow when I hear my heart beat in my ears. "I think I love you, Magnus. I know I do. I love you." I whisper, waiting and watching his emotions cross his face in a familiar way. Fear, then excitement, then love.

"I love you, too, Alexander. I love you so much." He leaned forwards and kissed me on the lips, letting me set the pace. We sat together for what felt like decades, kissing and proclaiming our love. Because we finally could, and I loved him.

"I love you so freaking much." I pull him up to stand next to me. The stars are swimming as I pull him into my arms, wrapping his arms around my neck and mine around his waist. There, we dance. Slowly, we sway and spin in synchronization. I love him, and now I can say it. I will scream it until it has no use.

I am madly in love with Magnus Bane.

* * *

**Hmmm... Maybe this SHOULD happen. Maybe its like a flash forward... You will have to wait until its fall here to find out! MWAHAHA!**

**Well, I hope you liked this. We just really needed and update. And yeah, this is under 1000 words. I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. I have no regrets. REVIEW! Lets try for ten more reviews this week! That would put us at 40. You want to make my dreams come true, right?**


	11. It's Time

**Well, lets give Merie an applause for trying, but let the master do her work ;) I'm back! Okay, really fast, look at my favorites. Every story on there is great or else I wouldn't tell you to read it. Specifically, check out LikeABoss555. Her work is awesome and creative.**

** And yeah. I know. I'm missing the counting thing. I just don't have enough things to say. Oh, I almost forgot. I NEED 40 reviews by the end of this week! I have gotten 855 views and exactly 30 reviews. I'm ashamed. Thank you to my regulars that keep me motivated, like Guest, Livthereader, Phantom of the Claw, soul eater fan and mangaanima, Magnus Glitter Bane Alec and malecanddestiel. You guys are awesome!**

**I'm going to post twice today, so keep a lookout. I am just about to flashback and I think a new chapter was needed for it.**

******I didn't write TMI, even if I wish I did.**

* * *

He sniffled against my chest, holding his tears in. I didn't care why he was crying and I didn't need to know. I mean, I cared that it hurt him, but he didn't need a reason. I'm holding him in my arms, trying to get him as close to my heart as possible. His hair tickled my nose a little, but that didn't matter. We were lying on the bed, his knees folded above mine.

"Peekaboo! Why aren't you guys downstairs yet?" Sidney popped in, her camera flashing before she was even all the way in the room. "Is Alec crying?" Her voice fell to a whisper. "I haven't seen him cry since I was a little kid." She crawled onto the on my left. "Hey, hon? Are you alright? What is it?" She whispered, leaning on my shoulder and holding his hand.

"Iz... Isabelle." He choked out, still crying onto my shirt.

"Honey, that was long, long ago. Its over now." She cooed calmingly, right as another head peeked in the door.

"What is going on? Magnus? Sydney? Is Alec... Is he crying?" She had a shocked expression on her face, but she came over either way. Her blonde hair tickled my cheek as she sat next to me, too. She didn't reach for Alec's hand, since his back was to her, but I could tell she wanted to. Jo rubbed her hand on his back in circles, humming softly.

"Oh, HELL!" Alyssa started as she came in, too. The rest of the gang were with her. She crawled onto the bed to join the puppy pile. "What's wrong." She didn't really ask. She demanded. She pushed Jo away, smiling in apology but didn't say anything. Alyssa curled up next to me. Jo had a rueful little smile, but she went and moved next to Sidney.

"I love you guys." Alec whispered. "Okay. I'm ready for this." He got up and stood over us, everyone following his lead. His eyes were pinkish and his cheeks were flushed. There were tears running down his face that didn't end. "Okay. Its time. I need to tell you guys about my past."


	12. Only One

**This is short, too. So was the last chapter. I know. It was originally one chapter, but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger. By the way, I posted yesterday thinking I could post this then, too, but it didn't work out that way. Review!**

* * *

"I can't believe this! Since when were out parents like this?" Sidney asked, tucking her legs under her in the tire swing. "I honestly thought they were good people." She sounded a little broken inside, just like I felt.

"I know, Sidney. It sucks so much. Why do these things happen to us?" I met her eyes, sure that she understood. I didn't need to say why.

"We aren't the only ones." She whispered. "It just happens that we are the only ones that we know." I held my hand out and she clung to it.

"They would kick us out, you know. They wouldn't care if we joined a gang or if you got pregnant at 15, but they would kick us out if they knew." I commented as she stood up.

"What can we do? I know that they suspect us. I mean, a boy and girl best friends that don't end up dating is rare. Actually, just the fact that neither of us have dated and we _are_ pretty hot would make them suspicious. " She said that a little jokingly. Hot was not a word that could describe her. Cute, pretty, but not hot. She was wearing a white uniform shirt that is tucked into a navy skirt that reaches just above her knees and a blue striped tie. Her black hair is in a high ponytail that doesn't let a single strand escape. Defiantly not hot. I am wearing an identical shirt and tie that ends in some light jeans with my school jacket tied around my neck like they do in movies.

"So hot." I joke back, but my heart isn't in it. "Smokin' as a blob fish." I look around discreetly, not surprised to see my parents watching out of the attic window. I turn back towards her, meeting her eyes and dropping my voice to a whisper. "What you were saying, that makes sense." I say so low I'm not sure even she could hear me.

"That we're hot? I hate to break it to you but..." Her eyes are reflecting her confusion.

"No. That we aren't dating is making them suspicious. Think about it." I mutter back.

"I guess that they do push us together a lot. And they do make us make up when we fight. Huh." The light bulb went off above her head. "Oh. _Oh_. They want us to date?" She didn't wait for my response. "They want to be sure we aren't gay." She flinched a little and I grabbed her other hand, holding them both in front of me.

"Sidney. Will you be my fake girlfriend so that our parents won't figure out we are gay? That requires kissing." I whisper romantically, sure that only she could hear me.

"Oh! Of course, Alec! Of course I love you!" She shouted loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, throwing her arms around me and kissing me passionately.

To say our parents were elated was an understatement. Both of our families had dinner together every night, seated around the large dinning table with two entrees and multiple sides. Max believed me whole-heartedly, but Isabelle always doubted us, saying we wouldn't last. We fought so many times about it. I'd say I love Sidney and that Izzy is just trying to take away the one person that made me happy. Because it was true. I loved Sidney, just I wasn't attracted to her. She did make me happy and really was the only one that could. Izzy and I never repaired our relationship. She became best buds with Max and I had Sidney. We avoided each other. At dinner, I was always as far away as I could get from her and the feeling was mutual. She was trying to take away my happiness. I was happy pretending to be Sidney's boyfriend. We would kiss when someone was pretending not to watch, but when we were alone, we would hug and talk about our monsters.

It was a fine arrangement and we fake lasted from the ages of 14 until I was 16. But once I reached 16, our parents stopped leaving us alone, thinking we were about to go off and do the dirty. It started getting irritating. We couldn't be friends anymore, now that our parents didn't trust us. She started sneaking in every once and a while, just to talk about girls that she noticed and hear me say that I hate noticing guys, but my mom would always come in just moments after I open my window. Sidney would hop in my closet and sometimes stay in there or behind my bed all night, with only blankets as pillows. It was getting hard being a fake couple, too.

"Is it just me or is this about to end?" She asked me one night, getting out of the closet right after my mom left my room.

"Its about to end. I wish we could just love each other that way. It would make life so much easier." I whispered across the room.

"I wish our parents would be okay if we told them we're gay. It would make life so much easier." She responded while she tip-toed over to my bed. "But I fell in love, Alec. She is beautiful and sweet and perfect. I feel like I'm lying to her, Alec." She snuggled into my arm.

"When will we break up?" I asked her. "Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? And why?" I curled into her, feeling my heart fall a little. I didn't love her, but I didn't want to lose her. Our parents wouldn't let us hang out anymore.

"Oh! The baby shower! We could have a fight in public and then break up loudly in some room! Its perfect! Then both of our families would know and we wouldn't have to tell them and lie!" I held her close for a second before letting her get up. She left and we didn't get together again until the night of her mom's baby shower.

* * *

"Don't say it, Sidney." My voice is harsh to my own ears.

"Well, you are in love with her, aren't you!? It doesn't matter if you love me if you love her more!" She screamed back, pointing a finger in my face.

"I didn't freaking do anything! My only crime is having a crush! As if you don't have one!"

"I don't, as a matter of fact!" Her face was red with fake rage. I had to give it to her, Sidney was a great actress.

"Sidney, just hold off for now! Can't you just act normal for once? We are at your mom's baby shower!" I shout-whispered, though it was mostly a shout.

"No! Then we'll go around pretending everything is okay again! We are talking about this now!" She had a scary rage face on as she pulled me by the shirt into her old bedroom. There I screamed my head off on how I'm allowed to have flaws and about her being a control freak, where she freaked out and told me to get out of her life. She fake-sobbed as she apologized, begging for me back, where I refused, my voice slowly dropping until I reached a whisper.

"So, its over." I grinned, leaning forward and hugging her.

"Its over." She was smiling, too. "Now we can finally be honest. You, know. Besides the whole gay thing. I guess I'll come out when I move out." She mouthed the last words, about the gay thing, shrugged, and let me go softly, but I could see the echo of sadness in her eyes that I knew were in mine, too. "I think I'm moving out this year."

"I want to stay as long as I can. Maybe me and Izzy can be friends again." I smiled ruefully and backed up. "I don't know what she will think of me being gay, but I don't think she will care." In my normal voice, I say, "Bye, Sidney. I'm going home." I wink at her and leave the house, no one stopping me when I walked home, which was less than a block away. It was just minutes when my parents pulled the bikes into the garage, looking pissed to say the least.

Isabelle ran upstairs before my parents opened the door themselves. My dad came in, his face red as my mom's nails.

"You're _gay_!?" He shouted, slamming the door behind him. "No son of mine is _gay_!" He said gay like an insult, flinching and spitting it out. I heard Izzy, my baby sister, creep to the top of the stairs, Max close behind. "Get out, you stupid queer." He hissed like a snake, grabbing my collar and pulling me up. "Pack up your bags and leave. Now." He threw me to the ground, not even wincing. Now that he knows I'm gay, I can't be human, I guess. I don't have time to cry or hurt. I just wonder how he found out. I didn't say that aloud, but my mom read my mind.

"The goddamn baby monitor. Izzy heard it and turned it up." My mom remarked, not looking angry or sad. Just disappointed. Like I should apologize. "Bye, Alexander." She left the room, sulking.

Izzy watched without saying anything while I shoved my stuff in a suitcase. My books, my clothes, my shoes, my wallet and that was all I needed as I left, ignoring the screaming of my dad. The world outside was blurred and I felt like I was walking through water.

"Last words to your ex-brother?" My old dad whispered.

"Alec!" Max screamed and sobbed, trying to run towards me while tears streamed down his little face.

I turned just in time to see Izzy holding Max from behind while he cried silently. Izzy shook her head. No last words.

"Bye Max. Take care." I whispered to my only real sibling, right before an angry door slammed in my face.


	13. Not Mine

**Oh yeah! It's Izzy time! Sorry that I haven't updated for a whole week. I know, its low of me. I am just lacking inspiration and then the girl I beta for, wikivikiki said she needed inspiration too and I suggested a song that I ended up listening to that got me to write. Wow that's complicated. I ended up just short of inspiration and read Saving Alec again, WHILE listening to Her Last Words by Courtney Parker which got me to a beautifully over-emotional state. That means I was crying. ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, told in the point of view as Izzy!**

* * *

My brother had left oh-so many years ago, so many I'm sad to admit it, before I moved out. I ran away, dragging Max along with me. I didn't want to say it, but I knew that my parents were evil. Not about the homophobia. That is common enough. It was the fact they could hate their own child that got to me. They raised him and loved him. Then stopped. So I left. I took a bus to McAllen with a large bank account under my name and Max at my side. I knew he'd already wanted to leave before I did, so when I was packing he took it as an excuse. It was a beautiful moment that I refuse to go into. I met Simon on the bus. He was sweet and geeky. Not my type. I actually assumed he was gay. That made me like him more. He let me stay at his apartment until I found a place. Again, I won't go into details. We just fell in love. That was that. We got married when I was 16 and he was 18 and claimed Max to me our cousin that we adopted. I guess we were a cute little family. I mean, I know we were a family. I just thought we were too complicated to be cute.

Simple as we were, we had an ongoing reputation. We were the home of misfits. We would let any stranger stay in our home as long as they didn't fit in and weren't serial killers. I was fine with that. I could take care of any stranger who came to our porch crying. I remember one kid just a few years older than me, probably 19, was sitting on the curb. I remember he had beautiful eyes when he cried. They looked like a cat's. I took him home where he fit in perfectly. I am proud to say he was like family. He would make breakfast and help Max get ready for school. He would set up date nights for me and Simon. He really helped our lives while he was taking control of his own. He left one night, waving and saying he was going to be with his family again, but still in Texas. That he would stop by some time. He sent Simon a text when he got there, about three days later. He walked all the way there. He was happy, apparently, to see his baby sister again. Even though it meant he would have to leave his honor family (us) for a while. I rejoiced for him and we moved on with our lives. Then it happened. I mean, the shit hit the fan. But good shit. Unicorn shit. Sparkles. *shrug*

"Simon... Simon." I whisper, pushing the lump on my bed until it groaned and sat up. "Simon!" I squeak. "Get up. I have some exciting news and when I tell you, I refuse to tell you while your half asleep." I jumped up and ran to the kitchen, setting out two tall glasses. One filled with apple juice and the other with fancy champagne. Just then, the love of my life walked in. His hair was in a handsome disarray, but he was dressed in nice clothes. Jeans and a fancy button-up shirt. Before waking him up, I had already done my hair and makeup, so I probably looked as awesome as I felt in my long black dress. He kissed me lightly and smiled, brushing his thumb over my cheek sweetly.

"Hey, honey. What's so important?" As usual, he wasn't remotely upset that I had woken him up, something that made most men enraged.

"Love you." I grinned, jumping on my heels.

"What did you do?" He asked jokingly, but still smiled. "I love you, too."

"Guess what! No, don't guess. This is too awesome. I'm pregnant!" I screamed, throwing myself into his arms.

"No way. We're pregnant? We... We're pregnant!" He shouted, doing a little dance and spinning me in the air. "I'm going to be a daddy!" He set me down and kissed my belly with care. "I love you two so much and I promise I will always take care of you." He grinned, his eyes dancing with joy. "Oh, I love you Isabelle! Do we have any idea about the gender, yet?"

"No, stupid. I just found out myself." I gestured dramatically at nothing. "But if he is a boy, I want to name him Alec. Or Magnus. Or Max... Or Austin." He looked at me weird. "I just like that name, okay?" I stuck my tongue out at him and danced a little more before setting myself in the chair.

_I'm going to be a mommy._

* * *

The baby shower is when the sparkles really hit the fan.

I hated baby showers ever since my brother got kicked out, but I was having a great time. There were balloons everywhere and gifts piled to the ceiling. Simon was having a conversation with another one of my friend's husbands. There were onesies hanging on the wall in a line, strung up like lights. Baby bottles filled with wine and champagne were on the counter, not that I had any. The party was cute in baby colors and I hate admitting it, but it was really fun. Everyone was pilling out of the door with wishes of good luck and congratulations. There were cars leaving left and right. The last person left and Max went upstairs, talking about how women were so obsessive and pushing his glasses up his nose. Then, to my surprise, the doorbell rang. I looked to the counter. It was probably Stacy. I picked up her sunglasses and waddled to the door, swinging it open dramatically.

My breath caught in my throat, my mouth hanging open. No one moved, as if in slow motion. The sunglasses fell to the floor so slowly. The clang didn't wake me. Nothing could. Here, right in front of me, was the person who should hate me the most. There was the person I'd abandoned as just a child. There was the person whose heart I probably shattered. _Who's heart was still shattered_, I could tell by looking into his tear-filled, deep blue eyes. Right then, I burst into tears.

"Oh, Alec." I whispered, hugging him like he was my brother, when he wasn't even my friend. Not my sibling, not even some guy from my past, not my acquaintance, not even my stranger. Like he could ever be my anything again.

* * *

**Yay drama! Tell me what the baby should look like, be named, how many, what gender and whatever else there is to know about the baby! Maybe I will go with it!**


	14. Mine Again

**I still need Izzy baby ideas! Also, check out my new story if you like Infernal Devices. It has a lot of characters from TMI, too. Sorry I am so late to post. I am working on Truth Be Told and another new story that I won't publish until I get to chapter 3. Also, I know this is shorter than normal and nothing new happens, but I really needed to update and I couldn't do better.**

**Enjoy, Malec lovers!**

* * *

**Alec POV. Takes place before chapter 13.**

"Come here, Alec." Magnus pulled my elbow with no warning, leading me out of the restaurant that was right outside of the bus stop and sitting me on a bench. "Are you sure about this? You seemed pretty hurt earlier." He asked, holding my hand in his own.

"Yes. What do you expect me to do? Just abandon my family like you did to Aly." I snapped, my anger focusing on him. He dropped my hand, a hurt look etched on his face. "I'm sorry. I'm kind of stressed." I apologized, dropping my head in my empty palms. I refused to look into his eyes.

"Its okay. Come here." He said, spreading his arms wide. Really fast I have to say, I am not a hugger. I have only hugged my gang members a few times, not including Sidney. I was just weak at that very moment. At least, that's what I told myself.

"Thanks." I said, pulling myself into his embrace. The hug was warm and comfortable. I couldn't help but notice how great our bodies fit together.

"I'm here for you, Alexander." My name sounded like candy on his lips. I looked into his eyes. I had known this man for less than 24 hours and yet I have fallen asleep in his arms, cried in his arms, and told him my traumatic past. My gang has taken years to get where Magnus got in about 17 hours. But when he leaned down, I knew he would get one step farther than the rest of the gang. I think I could really, truly love him. More than I love my family. More than I love my gang. WAY more than I love myself. I could love this man that was holding me so tightly. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing his soft sandalwood scent in and sighing out.

"Thank you." I whispered, close to tears. "For everything, really." He raised his head and met my eyes. His green, glowing eyes were glowing with emotion as he opened his mouth to say something. I wouldn't find out since, right then, the bus pulled up and everyone came crowding out of the restaurant and on board. Hesitantly, I left the circle of my stranger's arms and shuffled on board, right behind Aly. The ride went by, everyone complaining and moping for an hour before getting pumped and jumping around for the rest of the time. We jumped out of the bus in McAllen, like ducks in a row.

"Are we getting a hotel first?" Magnus asked, falling into step next to me.

"Yeah. There is a place. I already got a room. Not cheap, by the way." I commented absentmindedly. I am about to see the sister that watched me walk out and didn't care. "It is in the mall. Or next to it." I shrugged, unsuccessfully trying to distract myself. "The girls and you can go shopping while I go see Isabelle." I felt my gaze harden.

"What?" Magnus stopped dead in his tracks. "Aren't I going with you?"

"I... Uhmm" I muttered, my mind unwilling to think. "Family moment." I said quietly, his eyes making me weary.

"Can I at least stay nearby?" He begged unhappily.

"Sure, sure." I fell in defeat, though my heart lifted a little when a grin spread on his face.

* * *

Kayla and Anna stayed behind, their usual need for quiet overpowering their need for new clothes. Magnus and I walked in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was like he was already a member of the gang. We didn't need words. About two miles later, we were across the street from home. It was a giant adobe building complete with an awning, like at a hotel. Off of it hung a sign reading "Isabelle's Baby Shower!" Behind it, in blue and pink and assorted fonts, were tons of little tiny threes.

"My baby sister is pregnant!" I gasped, absolutely stupefied.

"Oh my god!" Magnus exclaimed, seeming just as frozen as I had been. I ignored him and ran to the door, my feet and heart leading me. I needed to see Iz. I need to see the little children that would be in my sister's stomach. I needed to be her family again. I pounded on the door, adrenalin not letting me chicken out.

"Here-" Was let out before I could see anyone open the door, but the voice was distinctly Izzy. Before she could finish, my beautiful baby sister was revealed. She stopped completely, sending my heart into a frenzy.

_Why on Earth did I do this? I am her past! She doesn't want me to be here now! _

I saw her standing there, all belly, brown eyes, and braided black hair. She looked mournful and depressed and frozen solid.

"Alec..." She whimpered before her face contorted with tears and the started sobbing, wrapping her arms around my waist.

Finally, she was mine again. She was my sister again. More than a friend, more than a sibling, more than my past, more than my stranger. My Isabelle.


	15. Warning: Evil Cliffhanger

**I know this is short! Leave me alone! I was more into writing my other stories (I am waiting to post them), including Truth Be Told (I have posted that)! Just bear with me and send me the inspiration I need!**

**This is my way of announcing names! I took every suggestion, actually! Though I did make one change. You will know what that is later. Also, in this chapter, I took Phantom of the Claw and soul eater fan and mangaanima's names to make Alec's children's' names. Oh, and guess what! **

**Death cliffhanger!**

* * *

**Flash-forward Max POV (I know this is messed up! I just need a filler chapter and this was the most creative way to do it!)**

"Max. Come on in! The babies are here!" Simon laughed, his face red but his eyes glowing with cheer. "Both of them! It was twins!" He wrapped his arm around my neck and hauled me into the room, just in time to see Alec kneeling by the head of Kate, everyone around them.

"Max!" Magnus cheered and grabbed for my arm with the one that wasn't holding Alec's hand.

"We need names!" Alec was smiling and sitting up, looking the happiest I've seen him. "So far," He started, grinning sappily at Magnus. "we have Asterisk Isabelle Lightwood-Bane for the girl."

"Jessica." I said without pause, thinking of her. Isabelle, him, and I had all had the same teddy bears, but with different eyes. Isabelle's was Austin, mine was Jilissa, and Alec's was Jessica.

"Jessica!" Magnus agreed, getting a nod from Izzy.

"Kate as a middle name." I chimed in.

"I see that." Alec admitted. "Her name is Jessica Kate Lightwood-Bane now. Magnus, we have names." He smiled up at him, looking truly ecstatic.

"Alec, we have two more children!" Magnus exclaimed and pulled Alec into his arms, lifting him from the ground and swinging his around.

"I can't wait for them to meet Alexia, Teddy, Austin, Jade, Symphony and Janett!" Isabelle looked almost as overjoyed. "And my Seven will be only a few days younger." She cooed, hands folding onto her large stomach.

"Aren't the kids coming over tonight?" Kate asked, starting to stand up with Simon's help.

"Yeah." Isabelle snorted. "I have no idea how a vagina as straight as mine managed to have so many gay children. Four of six and the rest are just too young to comprehend attraction. For all we know we will have seven gay children!" She fake-glared at Alec. "I blame you, Alexander. My children caught your gayness." Alec snorted in response.

"Really? Because, as I remember, you went bisexual for a little while in..."

"Shut up, Alec!"

"Can we go home? I have been here for two days and I just want to leave..." Kate interrupted, stepping out from around Simon and wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Sure, sweetie." I kissed her forehead, pulling her closer.

* * *

**Alec Now**

As my family walked home, I thought back to my days of the 'gang'. All of my friends, so close. Now, that's all we were. Friends and close, minus one. I mentally crossed my chest. Oh, how I missed her.

Found dead, about nine months after I found Isabelle and restored my life. I couldn't cry about it anymore, though everyone else does constantly. Suicide was bad enough, but the way she went was so devastating that there was no one in this world who didn't cry. I remember her mom showing up at the funeral, telling me her daughter's story in her point of view. In her point of view, I stole her daughter. And, since then, I saw it that way too. If she didn't go to my house, she would have went home. Really, anywhere else and she would have survived. She fell in love at my home, not at her own or anybody else's. I did steal her daughter. It is my fault she is dead. And yeah, I do feel guilty. That's why I named my first daughter after her, almost two days after she was born.

Right after her mother, my best friend, killed herself.


	16. Bold is Fun

**Not an Update!**

**First off, Don't worry, I'm not cancelling the story or anything. I am just trying to get a schedule for all of my stories and I want to start it this week. For now on, this is the schedule:**

_**Sunday: Rainbow Country**_

_**Wednesday: Thalia**_

_**Friday: Rebuilding**_

_**Saturday: Truth Be Told**_

_**Free Time: Any other stories**_

**Second, now that you have that, I'm sorry I won't be updating today. I will not be following this all that strictly! If I have free time and I want to, I might post on other days. I might end up changing around the dates. Sorry if you don't like that, and you want it so that this story is posted, like, every Friday at 10 or something, but I am just going to post when I can. The first week will be the hardest, but I will try to keep on track! **

**Third, when I am unable to get on the computer and I know ahead of time, I will probably update as many stories as possible at once. This is NOT the order they will be updated in if that happens. I will update them depending on how many people follow them. Rainbow Country, then Truth Be Told, then Thalia, then Rebuilding.**

**Fourth, I can't tell you if this will change. I mean, I know it will, but I don't know when. I still don't know which story will be longest or anything, so...**

**Fifth, you guys know I have more than just this story right? I have two ongoing Malec fan fictions and one one-shot of them, as well as one Jillessa and one secret coupling (its complicated). Then I have a series of one-shots I just can't get around to writing, but I did start.**

**Last (Sixth), again, sorry that the brand new plan will mess everything up! Maybe I will get around to posting chapter 17 this week, but I just don't know! That goes for almost every chapter but Truth Be Told, too. Since I wasn't writing in this order, I won't be able to post in this order yet. Whoops. If you see any errors in my logic here, please let me know! **

**Love you guys, **

**Rose and Merie**

**PS. This is in bold because when I write author's notes, they are always in bold and it just felt weird without it!**


	17. The First Step

**Sorry that I didn't update last week! I seriously couldn't finish this anywhere near time. It takes me longer to write things when they get serious, okay! And I know this seems shorter than normal, but it isn't really. **

**Also, I know when you read this and think about it, it feels like Magnus and Alec are rushing things, but both of their lives have been tough and they need this. Not to mention they are Malec. Malec can do whatever they want to do.**

**When I was writing the flashback part, I was listening to Hold You by Nina Nesbitt, and it sort of shows. I recommend you listen to it when you read that part. Once it is over, listen to Arms by Christina Perri. It fits in with the next part perfectly.**

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked, letting his arm brush mine once more.

"No. Not in the slightest." I said, but I smiled nonetheless. Magnus grabbed my arms, hauling me to a stop. His gold-green eyes reflected the full moon, making is caramel skin look even better. They were alight with concern and a bright emotion I didn't get. Or maybe it was the moon again.

"Please tell me what you are thinking!" He pleads, turning me all the way to him and holding onto my shoulders, as if waiting for me to hug him. My heart warmed, just a little, while my face exploded, heat rushing there to make me as red as possible.

"Okay. Only for you Magnus..." I sighed, letting myself fall into his arms. "I feel awful. She is my baby sister and I feel like I missed out on her life." I paused, contemplating, until I finally added, "And a little jealous. She has that life, a perfect husband, her little brother, coming babies. I'm her big brother and the only thing I have is a gang. My house doesn't even have a front door!" I felt the words spill out, sloppy and a little random. I felt his hesitation. The night seemed sweet from the outside, I knew, but for me it was terrifying and painful.

_"So what have you been doing? Do you have a girlfriend now?" Iz asked, smiling until she realized her mistake, which I didn't give her time to fix._

_"I don't have a girlfriend, Isabelle. I'm gay. In fact, being gay is all I have done since I got kicked out. I stole some money from dad before I left and started a gang for gay people." I wanted to be rude, I wanted to make her regret saying something like that, but there were eyes and I couldn't be the kind of person who turns bitter over the past._

_"Oops. Sorry. Innocent mistake." She said, not even knowing how it stung. She watched me get kicked out and she doesn't even remember why. I knew I was being stupid and that wasn't the case, but it hurt. "So do you have a boyfriend?" she asked, trying not to let the awkwardness build._

_"No." I didn't have the same goals. I wanted my little sister back. The one that made bad jokes and was always trying to get into my problems, trying to make them better. I wanted the little sister who was desperately trying to learn anything I was good at, whether it was archery or cooking. I let the silence spread, unwilling to start a conversation. My eyes flitted to Magnus, who's warm eyes looked understanding. 'For Magnus,' I decided, 'I would play nice'. _

_"When are the babies due?" I asked, smiling weakly, though Iz grinned. Her eyes looked like they were melting, a true happiness that she could talk about something she is proud of._

_"This week. The baby shower kept getting delayed." She said, truly happy._

_"Isabelle..." Simon cut in, looking sorry but saying her name with love. "Izzy, it is past midnight, I think you need to go to bed. You will see Alec again. I mean, I think so. How long are you guys staying?" He asked, turning to Magnus rather than me. I still answered._

_"As long as we need to be here." I replied, already standing. "We will be in the hotel by the mall, if you need us." I turned towards the door, ready to leave._

_"Wait! Alec!" Iz called out, running at me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me, still nowhere near my height. I put my arms on her shoulders, but didn't hug her back. I didn't push her away, either._

_"Bye, Isabelle." I kissed her forehead and pulled myself away, leaving with my pain trailing me. I was almost a block away when all of a sudden, heavy footsteps slammed on the pavement behind me._

_"Alec!" Magnus cried for me, grabbing my arm when he reached me._

* * *

"It's okay. Shhh." Magnus said, holding me close. I hadn't even realize I started crying. I want to love my sister, but she wasn't family anymore. My gang is my real family, Magnus, too, they have actually been there for me. They are the people who are there when I cry. I know I am not the most present person to them, but we still all love each other. Magnus shushed me one more time and I held onto him, letting myself cry for once. "Shhhh." He cooed, reaching up to hold my head. I sobbed into his shoulder, not even caring what would happen if one of my gang members saw.

**(Now I am listening to Arms by Christina Perri)**

"Magnus?" I asked once my crying subsided. We had started walking, but once I started talking we both stopped.

"Yes, Alexander?" I shivered, liking my name on his lips.

"Nothing. Never mind. It's stupid." I turned my head, about to start walking again.

"Alec." He stopped me, his glowing green eyes warm and hopeful. He was beautiful, with a light smile and sweet caramel skin. I wanted nothing more than to touch him. So I did. I reached over and cupped his face, feeling his silk skin under my palm. And he leaned forwards. His lips were inches from mine, close enough to feel his breath. I stopped in my tracks, unable to form any real thoughts. My mind was dizzy, but I still managed it.

I leaned even closer and let our lips touch softly, carefully. For a long minute, our lips danced gently, not hot, not heavy, nothing more than kissing because he is beautiful and I want him to be mine and whatever his reasons are.

And I can admit it to myself. I love him.


	18. Sorry

**I just read the last few chapters and may I say, I need to work on that. I am going to put them in a better order and fix the mistakes before I bother writing the next chapter. Sorry. I just think once you get to 11ish they start to get difficult to understand, so if I went back more people would read this. This might take me today, a week, two weeks, all month. I don't know. I'm pretty busy. For now, read Saving Alec or Teacher's Assistant or something else from my favorites. Or just one of my other stories. Again, super sorry. Enjoy this poem for now.**

**Malec, oh Malec!**

**I love you both so!**

**I said I wish you two were straight,**

**but I really don't!**

**Malec, oh Malec!**

**I would bang you both!**

**If you say no,**

**No one believes you,**

**you aren't THAT gay.**

**We all know you want this.**

**Malec, oh Malec!**

**You think this is sick?**

**That I like two dudes that like dudes is wrong, you think?**

**Well,**

**Malec, oh Malec,**

**I am Pansexual.**

**-An original poem by RoselynM**

**Cue the applause.**


End file.
